


Love Potion #10

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cameos, Cameos by hockey players, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Magic Kiosks, Potions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new in kiosk at the mall that Derek decides to buy something from to maybe get a little extra attention from Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #10

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea for the mall kiosk belongs to jezzie and homo. Thanks for letting me borrow it!

_Everyone_ is talking about it. It’s all the rage, the next big thing, everyone who’s anyone is into it.

Derek just heard of the place yesterday.

It’s this place in the mall called Kaner’s Kiosk. He doesn’t know what the hell a Kaner is, but supposedly the place sells… magical shit. That actually works.

Derek never discounts magic, not at all, not growing up a werewolf, but it’s just not often that _actual_ witches sell their products to the general public. They’re generally just pretty good scam artists.

He decides to stop by the mall to check the place out. See what’s on offer. There’s a crowd, even though it’s fairly early in the morning. There’s a mall cop hovering around on his Segway, extra security for the extremely busy kiosk, he guesses. The cop is staring at the kiosk rather intensely, he notes. Maybe some items were stolen recently, and they needed their cops to be vigilant.

Pushing his way through the crowd of balding men and grey haired women, Derek finally gets up close to the stand to fully take in the assortment of items. There’s a curly haired kid working furiously at the register, who keeps randomly looking up at the cop. What it looks like the kid actually needs is someone to help work the kiosk with him, not just a cop glancing over his shoulder from time to time.

Derek goes back to browsing the merchandise. It’s not like he was _looking_ for anything when he arrived at the mall, but he does happen upon this one bottle, which says it makes the drinker attractive to that which they desire most. There’s a warning on it, though. It says it won’t make someone fall in love with them, that it just gets them looking in their direction, and it’s only if feelings are true for both parties that anything will come out of drinking the potion at all. He notes that it’s his priciest potion, probably to avoid lawsuits from people taking it for the wrong reasons.

He then sees the warning continues onto the back of the tag, going on about side effects if the drinker tries to force anything between themselves and the object of their desires, if their feelings weren’t returned. The price and words “magical castration” were probably enough to turn away the stupid teenaged boys.

But Derek? Derek’s a stupid grown man with feelings for a stupid teenage boy. He buys it.

He doesn’t drink it right away when he gets home. Instead, he reads through the entire instructional tag. Twice. He noted that each potion or ointment or oil or concoction came with a tag around the neck, but the one on this potion had been extra thick. It also pointed out the best times of year to take the potion, and the night before Valentine’s Day was listed. Valentine’s Day was two days away, which meant that tomorrow night was the first ideal opportunity to try the potion out.

He reads the instructions again and sets the potion aside for the time being.

He’s antsy the whole next day. Especially when he sees Stiles. However, it’s when he sees Stiles that he wonders how exactly he’s going to see him tomorrow. He’s not going to waste his purchase if he’s not even going to have the opportunity to see Stiles at all. The whole pack may be together right now, but tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. Allison is getting closer to Isaac, same with Scott and Kira. Stiles and Lydia have also grown closer.

And Stiles has had a thing for Lydia since forever.

Derek’s eyes go slightly wide at the thought. Because what if he’s getting between Stiles and Lydia? He doesn’t want to get magically castrated. He doesn’t even want to _think_ about it, or what it entails.

But then Aiden wraps his arm around Lydia’s waist and Stiles doesn’t bat an eye. So, maybe magical castration isn’t in his near future?

He doesn’t even notice Stiles excuse himself from conversation with Lydia until he plops down right next to him. “Looks like you ‘n me are the lone wolves on Valentine’s Day. Well, you literally, me metaphorically,” he says, slouching back on the couch.

“Oh? Yeah… I guess so,” Derek agrees.

“Wanna do something tomorrow to lament? Like find the cheapest pizza buffet in town and stuff our faces until we can’t move? Then eat some more?”

And that’s how Derek ends up hanging out with Stiles on Valentine’s Day. He took the potion the night before, as per instructions, and then meets up with Stiles for an early dinner after school. He hasn’t been to this buffet since he was in high school, when it was all the basketball team could afford to eat at after a game. It had some of the most undercooked, greasiest pizza he’d seen in his life. In fact, he’s really surprised they’re not out of business.

Once they start eating, Derek mutters around a mouthful of pizza, “I don’t think this place has changed a bit since I was in high school.”

Stiles smiles. “Nope.”

They go up for seconds and thirds and Derek… hasn’t noticed a single thing different about the way Stiles acts towards him. He’s still a goof, still the same Stiles he knows and lo-really, really likes. The potion was supposed to make Stiles find him more attractive, get him looking in his direction. Unless there are simply no returned feelings.

And if that’s the case, well, at least Derek knows now. Either that, or the potion never really worked and people were just buying into the craze because one person said it worked for them. One person had some kind of positive result and now items are flying off the kiosk shelves because people just want to believe it works. The placebo effect. He knew he never should have bought into it. Damn witches and their scam artist scams.

“You ok? Did you eat too much pizza? I didn’t think werewolves could get sick. Can you still get food poisoning?” Stiles asks in rapid-fire fashion, pushing away his own half eaten plate filled with a variety of pizzas as he considers what he just said… because if a werewolf can get food poisoning from this pizza, he can’t imagine what kind of jig his own intestines will be playing in a matter of minutes.

“I don’t have food poisoning,” Derek tells him when he comes back into focus from his mental day dream.

“No? Well. That’s good.” He pulls his plate back towards him and starts eating again.

They fall into a companionable silence, Derek picking bits of pepperoni off his pizza and popping them into his mouth while he watches Stiles scarf down slice after slice. He really doesn’t know where it all goes.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans as he takes the final bite of pizza from his plate. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move for days.” He slumps onto the table, head on his arm. “I think I actually ate myself into a food coma. I now know how Man Vs Food feels. And I don’t even get my picture on the wall, or a t-shirt or anything for consuming an ungodly amount of pizza in one sitting.”

“Well, to be fair, we have been here for close to two hours, you got up to get the buffet again, plus you went to the bathroom. I don’t think that counts as a single sitting.”

“Why do you have to be such a Debby Downer?”

Derek just shrugs.

“Think you could go get me another Coke?” Stiles asks, sliding his glass across the table, using the hand his head his cradled on. “I was serious about the not being able to move part.”

“And you want to wash that all down with soda?”

“Yup.”

Derek gets him the soda, because he can’t say no to Stiles ever.

They have to give Stiles another half hour before he can motivate himself enough to stand up. “Oh my god, why did I eat so much?” he asks as he rises from his chair.

“Wasn’t that all part of your plan?” Derek asks in return.

“It was, so why didn’t you eat more? I don’t see you struggling to your feet.”

“Because I could probably eat every pizza out on the counter right now and hardly feel a thing.”

“My god, you’re amazing,” Stiles says.

That gets Derek’s attention. Because, was that Stiles’ food coma talking, or was that the potion taking affect? He waits and ponders while Stiles heads to the bathroom one more time before they go to pee out the five Cokes he drank while they sat at their table.

They head outside and stand next to their cars. “You wanna do anything else today?” Stiles asks.

“Are you even capable of doing anything else today?” Derek replies.

“Probably not. Honestly, I shouldn’t even be driving. Is it possible to get high off consuming pizza grease? Because I think I managed it.”

“I can drive you home,” Derek offers. “We can come get your Jeep later today or tomorrow, or I could run back here and get it.”

“You’re offering to drive me home and use your super speed to drive my abandoned Jeep home? You are the _best_.”

Again, Derek doesn’t know what to make of that comment. Maybe the potion is finally working after all. Maybe the person the drinker desired had to have a full stomach?

Or the potion is just a bust, because the more he runs it over in his head, he realizes that Stiles says those things to him on a regular basis.

“It’s no problem, really,” he says in the end, helping Stiles up into the passenger’s seat before getting into the car himself and driving them to Stiles’. Once they pull into the driveway, Derek asks, “Want me to go back now?”

“Nah. Hang out here for a bit,” Stiles says. “And maybe help me out, because I feel like a puddle of goo right now.”

Derek shakes his head and gets out of the car to go help Stiles out. Stiles literally slides out of the seat and leans into him. “Are you just using me for my werewolf strength?” he asks as he feels all of Stiles’ weight press into his side.

“I would never.”

Stiles unlocks the door for them and they walk in, Stiles making a beeline for the couch. He sprawls out on the couch, before remembering that Derek was there, too. With a grunt, he pushes himself back up and says, “Sit down, relax.”

Making his way to the couch, Derek circles around and sits on the end and soon feels Stiles leaning against him again. “Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Nah. Not right away. Though I think sleeping through my food coma would probably be the way to go.” He brings the hand that’s not squished between his body and Derek’s around and gives Derek a solid clap on the arm. “Good thinking.” He pauses, then says, “I had a really nice day.”

“Me, too,” Derek admits, the words coming easily, and it’s strange because he doesn’t generally have nice days.

Stiles smiles, because he also knows that Derek doesn’t have nice days. Derek wallows in his own misery. “I’m glad you didn’t have to wallow today,” he tells him.

“Me, too.” Because, yeah, it felt good to not drown in bad memories of the past. He hadn’t even thought of past events today, not when he had Stiles occupying his thoughts.

“I think you should kiss me right now,” Stiles then says.

Derek pulls back and watches as Stiles falls right into his lap at the sudden movement. “Wait, did it actually work?” he asks out loud, though more to himself.

“Did what work?” Stiles asks as he pushes himself back up.

“Oh… nothing. It’s stupid,” Derek mutters.

“No, what is it?” Stiles pushes for an answer.

“Like I said, it’s stupid and I never should have bought it.”

Stiles looks down at his feet then back to Derek. “Was it… did you get something from Kaner’s Kiosk?” he asks.

“What? How’d you know?”

“Because I might have tried it, too,” Stiles admits. It had all sounded so tempting, aside from the magical castration. And all he really wanted was for Derek to look twice at him. He just never knew that Derek felt the same way about him the entire time.

And then Derek laughs. He laughs from deep in his gut, and Stiles probably would, too, if it didn’t hurt so much to move. But then Derek does kiss him and it’s officially the best Valentine’s Day ever.  



End file.
